


Interim

by nickless



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickless/pseuds/nickless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Haven became a normal little town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interim

The years passed slowly.

Over time, people forgot the Troubles, Audrey Parker, and the strange night they had both disappeared. It was easy to forget, when so few wanted to remember. 

So they pretended everything was ordinary, and eventually, it was. They had weddings and funerals, graduations and birthdays. They also had car accidents, and vandalism, and break-ins.

They even had a gas leak. (It made the front page.)

But there were no more mass blackouts, or birds falling out of the sky, or waves of wild animal attacks. Once again, Haven became a normal little town.

And every Friday night, at a small table in the back corner of the bar, the chief of police and the town handyman met for a beer. One stared at the scar that marred his left forearm; the other toyed with his dogtags. They rarely spoke, and neither looked at the picture of the pretty blonde that hung on the wall behind them.

The consensus of those who cared to speculate was that they drank to forget some shared tragedy. Those who were older and wiser understood that they drank to remember.

And then one day, almost twenty-five years after the legendary meteor shower that had almost leveled the town, the Troubles returned to Haven.

The rumor mill at the station went into overdrive that day. There were people insisting their cats could talk to them, and trees in the park that looked like crayon drawings, and an outbreak of hypothermia even though it was a warm summer day. But all anyone could talk about was Chief Nathan Wournos.

He was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> AU as soon as the S4 premiere airs, but hey.


End file.
